Expansion character
Super Smash Flash 2 will feature downloadable characters, known as expansions. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. If you wish to make your own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. Pending Characters None of the characters on this list have been confirmed by Cleod9.'' Superheroes Universe Batman Spiderman The Incredible Hulk Hamtaro Universe Hamtaro ( The Main Guy) Hampster Dance Universe Hampton The Hampster FATE\FATE 2 Universes FATE Warrior ( The Fighter) FATE ( The Ghost) Rhomni Wolfkin ( The Kobold) Equintar ( The Unicorn) Beregor ( The Townsperson) Sullivan ( The Reaper) Humphrey ( The Myconid) Dog\Cat ( The Super Tough Pets) Hampster Dance Christmas Universe Christmas Hat Hampton Hampster Dance Birthday Universe Birthday Hat Hampton Neopets : Meepit VS. Feepit Universe Meepit Feepit Adventurequest Universe Robina Hood Twilly Zorbak Artix Alvin & The Chipmunks Universe Alvin Simon Theodore The Chipettes The Winx Club Universe The Fairies Spongebob : Nowneenanahobba Universe Doodlebob Purple & Brown Universe Purple Brown Gray Green Clay Dog Grossology Universe Ty Abby Lance Boil The Yardsale That Freaked Me Out!!!!!!!! Universe Troll Dolls ( They work as team) Charmander ( Had been kicked out of the Peerting Club for eating a dragon sandwich) Wet Movies Dirty Miss Piggy Traderbaker's Universe Funky Lady Wiggle-Waggles Funky Pink Thing Star Wars Watches The Dirty Pikachu Funky Monkeys Happy Meals Universe Hamburglar Grimmus Ronald Birdy Mayor Mcheese Littlest Pet Shop Universe The Pets Dear, Mrs. LaRue Universe Ike The Dog Beanie Babies Universe Rocket The Bluejay Club Burger King Universe Neopet Toys Garbage Pail Kids Universe Adam Bomb Valerie Vomit Ali Gator Major Havoc Universe The Spaceship Kid K'nex Universe Kid K'nex Creature Kid K'nex Spaceship Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Universe Brandy whiksers Margo Lola Gaspar Le Gecko Isabelle =Mario Universe *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Mr. L *Sir Grodus *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Mario *F.L.U.D.D. *Goomba Koopa Kirby Universe *Mr. Bright & Shine *Knuckle Joe *King Dedede *Chef Kawasaki *Ghost Kirby *Tifff *Tuff *Bellybuster *Fighter Kirby *Scarfies *Toccorey *Iroo Legend of Zelda Universe *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Young Link *Young Zelda *Vaati *Toon Shiek *Toon Zelda *Aryll\Tetra Pokemon Universe *Pichu Bros. *Lucario *Pokemon Trainer *Pokemon Trainer 2 *Pokemon trainer 3 *Pokemon Trainer 4 *Solrock & Lunatone *Raiku *Suicune *Regigigas *Legendary pokemon trainer *legendary pokemon trainer2 *legendary pokemon trainer 3 Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Roy *Lyn *Ike *Black Knight Star Fox Universe *Wolf *Krystal Earthbound/Mother Universe *Lucas *Ninten *Llyod (Earthbound) *Ana *Teddy *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Porky *Kumatora *Duster *Boney *Claus Famicon System Universe *R.O.B. Pikmin Universe *Pikmin & Olimar Sonic Universe *Elmer *Gamma *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic Super Sonic Knockout Universe *Gelmer *Neox The Hedgehog TMNT Universe *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *[Michelangelo Kingdom Hearts Universe *Axel *Roxas Rayman Universe *Rayman Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash Mortal Kombat Universe *Subzero *Scorpion SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick Drawn Together Universe *Ling-Ling Digimon Universe *Guilmon *Agumon *Veemon *Black Guilmon Pac-Man Universe *Pac-man The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Naruto Universe *Sakura *Rock Lee *Kakashi Lilo & Stitch Universe *Stitch Tales of Symphonia Universe *Colette NES Universe *NES Donkey Kong *SNES Kirby *NES Samus *Balloon Fighter *NES Peach *NES Mario Fan Characters *Grange *The Internet *Dark Fire Kirby *Fireguy *Shadow Kirby *Lockheart *Clyde The Hedgehog *Rotto *Light Waddle Dee *Sorio *Mr.M *The Man *Mr.W *Pieman *Pieman.jr *Dark pieman *Dark The Hedgehog ahDFJHFJRT4TK5 Kitchen Sink Dragonball Universe *Trunks Lion King Universe *Simba Newgrounds Universe *MGA Snake *Tom Fulp Mickey Mouse Universe *Mickey Mouse Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Halo Universe *Master Chief Roblox Universe *Roblox Smiley Universe *Smiley *Smiley 2 Transerformers Universe Bumblebee Microsoft Universe *Microsoft Smiley Cyberchase Universe Buzz Delete Hack Universe *Somari Ice Age Universe Scrat Sid The Sloth Manny Flushed Away Universe Roddy Rita The Slugs Confirmed characters '''These characters have been confirmed on the SSF2 Dojo. DEAR CLEOD 9, YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!! *Ike *NES mario *Roy *Super Shadic *Sephiroth *Shadowy Man *Lilo *Gordo *Wishful Wes *Donkey Category:Expansion characters